Please Forgive Me
by Blair66
Summary: Hi everybody! Its because of all ur reviews I am able to write more lie this sachvi OS for DivaNims as per my promise... its for all sachvi fans as well. enjoy pls r and r


Hello Everyone! how are you all doing?

I hope that u all r fine. Thanks to all of them who have reviewed my 1st story and encouraged me to write more

So here is a SachVi OS as per my promise…

.

.

.

.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME

.

.

.

.

Sachvi are engaged and live in the same house

"Look, I am sorry na… Mujhe nahi pata tha…" she said while clinging upon him.

"Huh" was the reply from him while he tried to remove her from himself…

Suddenly his phone rang… it was from Acp sir

He had called him in the bureau for a meeting

He said to her- mai 2-3 ghanto mei wapis aa jaunga… tum khana kha lena mai aakar khud bana lunga…

She sat upon the floor and was thinking…

" Maine usspar shaq kaise kiya aur kyu kiya?"

She was remembering what had happened a few hours ago when they were in the shopping mall..

FLASHBACK…

Sachvi were in a mall shopping. Purvi was buying dresses for herself. But Sachin was not at all interested…

Suddenly he saw a girl…

He went near her

Sachin[from behind}- BOOO!

The girl[in a scary tone]- Ahhh!

Sachin- aree araam se…ye mai huun

The girl- arre app

And they both hugged each other. Purvi saw all this and thought….

"Ye sachu[sachin] ke saath larki kaun hai…? kahi… aree nahi nahi wo mere elawa kisi ko pyaar nahi karte…"

The girl- App yaha par…?

Sachin- wo bas shopping ke liye

The girl- ohhh…

Sachin- waise mere pass tumhare liye kuch hai

The girl- kya?

Sachin took a chocolate from his pocket and gave it to her.

The girl- Wow! Silk chocolate! thank u! I love u soooo… much!

And she jumped upon him and hugged him

Sachin[while ruffling her hair]- I love u too Tanya

Purvi saw all this and ran from there. She became teary eyed

"aapne mere saath aisa kyu kiya? kyu?"

Meanwhile on the other side…

Sachin- Tanya, waise Abhimanyu kaha hai?

Tanya- oh ho bhaiya! aapko itni jldi kyu ho rahi hai mere patidev se milne ki?

Sachin- aree nahi nahi bas aise hi

Meanwhile abhimanyu came and the trio had a chit chat

Sachin- accha ab mai chalta hoon purvi mera wait kr rahi hogi

Tanya- haan haan jaaye meri bhabi ke paas

Sachin- Tanu…

Tanya- Sholly

Abhimanyu- accha ab aap jaye warna sachmei bhabi naraz ho jaeige

Sachin- theek hai. Bye abhi bye chutki

Tanya and abhimanyu- bye

Sachin searched for purvi everywhere but didn't find her.

He finally found her in their car. She was crying

Sachin[worried]- kyu hua purvi? tum ro kyu rhi ho?

Purvi[sobbing]- aap mere paas kyu aaye hai? jaaye apni uss Tanya ke pass jisse app itna pyaar krte hai

Sachin- purvi…ye tum…

Purvi- [wiping her tears]- app pls kuch mat kahiye mujhe sab pata hai… maine dekha tha apko uss Tanya ko I love u kehte huye

Sachin- haan mei usse pyar karta hoon

Purvi- matlab mera andaza sahi tha…ap mjhse nahi kisi aur se…(she started crying)

Sachin- purvi mai usse pyar karta hoon… lekin wo pyaar jo mai shreya se karta hoon Jo mai tarika se karta hoon

[A/N- here shreya n tarika are sisters of sachin]

Purvi- matlab wo aapki…

sachin- haan wo meri behen hain

purvi- sachu really sorry… mujhe laga ki

sachin- mai tumhare siwa kisi aur se pyaar nahi karta

purvi- sachu sorry…

sachin didn't say anything just got in the car and drve home

there was silence b/w the 2 during the journey

FLASHBACK ENDS…

Purvi- sorry sachu really sorry…

She stood up and wiped her tears and said to herself-purvi ab ye roone dhoone ka waqt nahi hai

Get up and sachu ko manae ki tyari karo

She decorated the whole house

Purvi POV- sachu ko khush karne ke liye uski favorite dress pehn te hoon he'll be happy

she went into the room and picked up a black one piece dress and remembered when she brought it…

FLASHBACK…

Sachvi were in a mall

Sachin's eyes went on dress. He took it out and came near purvi

Sachin- purvi, ye dress kaise hai?

Purvi- sachin, iss dress ka peeche ka hissa kaha hai?

(it was a backless dress)

Sachin- aree purvi ye backless dress hei

Purvi-[shacked]- kyu?

Sachin- plzz ek baar mere liye isse ek try karlo plzz

Purvi- ok

She tried on the dress and came out

She was looking beautiful in that dress

Sachin- purvi plz isse buy karlo

Purvi- no not all

Sachin[puppy eyes]-please….

Now she couldn't him

Purvi- theek hai agar tum kehte ho to

Sachin smiled

FLASHBACK ENDS…

Purvi wore that dress and opened her hair

She had ordered sachin's favourite food.

Sachin arrived…

When he opened the door all the lights were off…

He entered and tried to find the switch but before he could the lights were on and balloons were everywhere …

He didn't knew anything so he went into the dining room. It was beautifully decorated with candels

Purvi appeared- sorry sachin I am really sorry

Sachin didn't say anything but just hugged her

They separated from hug

Purvi- sachin I am sorr…

Sachin- shhhh… ab no sorry mujhe be zyada overreact nahi krna chahiye tha sorry

Purvi- app sorry maat kahiye…

Sachin- toh kya kahu?

Purvi- kuch nahi…

They laughed

Purvi- chalo khana khaye. aaj maine tumhare favorite khana mangwaya hai

Sachin smiled and they had dinner

Ater dinner…

Purvi finished with kitchen chores

And sachin hugged her frm behind

Purvi- sachu

Sachin[in hug]-hmmm

Purvi- kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin- tumse pyaar

He carried her in his arms and took her to bedroom

He lay her and locked the door.

He started kissing her. he removed her hair from her face and kissed on her lips. and came down to her neck. sachin hand was behind purvi's back. he kissed every inch of her body and whispered in her ear… "I love u"

She also said- I love u too…

And they slept in each other's arms feeling safe and secure….

A/N- so…. DivaNims how was it? hope it was up till ur expectations…

Please read and review

Signing off…

Yours- Blair


End file.
